A secret Spy
by mysteriouschick
Summary: Violet, Voldemort's daughter is going to Hogwarts for her 6th year. But she isn't there to have fun or learn. What is she there for then, you ask? To spy on Harry Potter and Dumbledore. She doesn't care at first but feelings grow and develops soon


Hi!! This is my first story on this account!!! Yeah!! Well hope you enjoy and i'm gonna say that I dont own Harrypotter or w/e but i own Violet Riddle (lmao) and probably some other characters i'm going to make up soon!! So enjoy, relax, and review(hopefully)!

* * *

She was a girl named Violet and also turning 16. She had no siblings or mother, for her mother had died when she was only a little baby. What had caused her death, who knows. Violet had long black hair with violet streaks (yes that's her favorite color)

"Miss Riddle," a servant had called Violet, "Your father called you." "Ok, tell him I'll be right there," Violet said and wondered what he wanted. Usually when he called her, it was just to approve his plans or something but she felt that this time it was different.

Violet walked to her father's office room and knocked.

"Come in," said a ghastly voice. Violet opened the door to see the back of her father's chair. He rarely lets people see him. "I have an important mission for you," he said. (see see i told you )) "What is it, father?" Violet asked politely and without expression. She was afraid if she got too excited or sounded bored, her father would give her the punishment. "You will go to hogwarts as another's daughter and spy on them -especially Harry Potter," Voldemort said, spitting the word Potter out. "Yes father," Violet said. "That's a good girl," Voldemort said, "now go." Violet bowed to his father and felt relief to leave that room. "Shit what am i going to do? I hate spying for him," Violet thought and started to get nervous. "What if Dumbledore finds out and kills me?" she asked herself. "Wait a minute ... today's November ... so how can i possibly start school?" Violet asked herself. "You'll be starting school as a late student that comes from America, Miss," said her servant. "Oh, thanks for telling," Violet said and sighed. She didn't know why she had to do her father's dirty work for him. "Why can't he just kill everyone and get it over with so i can have a peaceful life," Violet thought.

"Misssss Riiidddlee," Petigrew (yeah well i dunno how to spell his name), a "faithful" servant of her dad's that she really despises. "What do you want," Violet said, rudely. "Master told me to tell you that you'll be starting at Hogwarts tomorrow," he said and smiled that loathsome smile of his. "Whatever, tell him I'll be prepared," Violet said, waving her hand to signal him to leave. "So annoying dammit," Violet thought to herself and sighed once more.

Her maid took out a large suitcase and Violet started helping her put some of Violet's clothes in it. Well most of her clothes. Finally they were done but the suitcase was barely managing. "It will have to do," Violet said and laughed. It was like the first laugh she had for a week or so.

Voldemort sent out some servants to buy Violet her books for Hogwarts. They came back and Violet started to read someone of the books (to get a start in things and not be too far behind everyone) Finally the day was over and Violet brushed her teeth, combed her hair and went to bed. She looked up at the stars and prayed that everything would come to an end (mainly her father's evilness and all this war that's been going around) She sighed. "That's never going to happen as long as my father's alive," Violet thought and sighed.

Violet had a nightmare that night -a really bad one.((DREAM ZONE))-- It was about Hogwarts. Harry Potter and Violet had made friends with each other and was having a great time until Hermonie had to be the smart ass as she was and declared that there was no such person as Violet Margaret Smith. She had found out who Violet really was and told Dumbledore. But before Dumbledore had time to do anything, Voldemort appeared and killed Harry Potter (painfully) and then his friends -Violet's new friends. "But daddy, they were my friends," Violet said. "Well then go make new friends," Voldemort said bluntly. But when he tried to kill Dumbledore, Violet had jumped in front of Voldemort, blocking it from Dumbledore, and got hit herself. But before Violet got a chance for her to scream, she woke up.

"Ahh, I don't want to die so young!" Violet yelled as she jumped up from her bed. "Is anything wrong, Miss?" her maid asked coming to Violet's aid. "No it's nothing, just a nightmare, that's all," Violet quickly said and signaled her away. "Phew that was a bad nightmare," Violet thought as she went back to sleep. Little did she know that it might happen someday (teehee just kidding with you guys. I need to put some seriousness and humor into my stories right? Don't be mad)

Violet woke up early to the sound of one of her favorite songs –which was cool by Gwen Stefani. It was around 5 or 6 p.m. She turned off the music before the maid could. "Are you ready to get up, Miss?" she asked. "Call me Violet for the last time dammit," Violet said getting angry. The maid was surprised. "What happened? Must be the nightmare's effect," the maid thought. "But the Lord told us not to address the royal family with their first name," she explained to Violet. But Violet wasn't satisfied. "But that's my dad's order to HIS servants and you're MY maid," Violet said. "Ok Violet, as you wish," her maid said. "That's much better," Violet said, satisfied. She went to her own bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for the day.

The maid gave Violet 2 french braids and since she had bangs, it looked really pretty. It was about 7 o'clock now. Violet got dressed and it was finally time to go to Hogwarts. Violet was going to travel by broomstick with some guards in case anything happened. Violet took suitcases and other stuff and put it in this 2"x2" box. (it's possible because it's magical of course). She put the box in her pocket and got on her broomstick which was a nimbus 2006. (lmao use ur imagination) There were 3 guards. One going to her right, another to her left, and one behind her. All of them flew up in the same positions.

Violet waved bye to all her maids and servants. It only took about 2 hours until tbey got to Hogwarts because their broomsticks went really fast (since its a nimbus 2006 lmao) The guards flew away, leaving Violet to enter by herself. She opened the gate of the school and knocked on the big double doors of Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry (right?) She knocked once more when someone finally opened the door.

"Hi, I'm the new student from America, Violet Margaret Smith," Violet lied. "Oh yes, you," said Filch. Violet stepped in and stare in awe at the castle's beauty. "Yes yes we all know it's a beauty. But we must hurry," Filch said. Violet nodded and let Filch take her suitcases. "Go to the Great Hall and you'll see everyone but go to Dumbledore, the one with the long beard and hat," Filch siad before leaving her alone.

Violet nodded to show that she understand started towards the Great Hall. Finally she got there and surely everyone was there. There was 5 tables that she saw. 4, she guessed was for the 4 houses and the other table for the teachers. Violet started walking towards the guy in the middle of the teacher's table. She knew for sure that it was Dumbledore. But before she got there, everyone had turned their heads to look at her. She turned red and put her head down. She hated when everyone was staring at her -only her.

Finally she got to the where Dumbledore was and said, "Hi I'm Violet Smith, the new student." "Yes I know. We need to hurry and do the sorting," Dumbledore said to her. "Sorting? As in sorting me in a house?" Violet asked. "Yes," Dumbledore said. Dumbledore instructed Violet to sit on the chair that was by itself. "Everyone! We have a new student named Violet Margaret Smith. She is from America and hopefully you will make her feel at home. Now we'll begin the sorting," Dumbledore said and everyone watched Violet as she put the Sorting Hat on. It begin talking immediately but Violet wasn't surprised because her maids had told her of this, for they had been to Hogwarts as a kid.

"Ahh Violet Smith eh. (Voldemort had given Violet a potion so no one (not even the sorting hat) can tell that she was really a Riddle). Hmm you're kind of difficult. I'm stuck on deciding to put you in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw (you guys are probably all surprised because it's usually Slytherin or Gryffindor right?). I guess it'll have to be ... RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat said.Violet gasped.


End file.
